Rode Nui
The Island of Rode Nui is populated by Matoran and is divided into 9 Wahi and has 9 main Koros. It has a large mountain range, Jungle, desert and barren areas as well as grasslands. History The island of Rode Nui was created with Rahi as its inhabitants. It was not until after the Great Disturbance that it was colonized by Matorans. The island soon grew to house sprawling cities such as Vo and Ta-Koro. Vo-Koro was the source of all power on the island and Ta-Koro was the forger of protodermis which is then sent to Po-Koro. Su-Koro was a creator of many energized weapons and Ba-Koro was a main tester of Le-Koro made vehicles. War was always a possibility around Rode Nui due to the rivalry between the Koros and there have been many documented cases of Matorans murdering other Matorans. Locations Ta-Wahi: Ta-Koro '''- The largest settlement in Ta-Wahi, its main landmarks are the '''Urada Forgeries, a massive tower with steam being pumped out of the large chimney at the summit of the tower at the base of Urada Volcano, and Tiran Manor, where the Turaga resides. Ko-Wahi: Ko-Koro - The largest settlement in Ko-Wahi and the location of the Kaelradec, a massive watch tower built on the slopes of the mountain Ureptal. It is used as an observetory and housing for the Ko-Matoran. The Turaga resides in The Halls of Hadrep, Hadrep being the late Toa of Ice that first defended Rode-Nui, the halls were named in his honor. Su-Wahi: Su-Koro - Located at the base of the mountain Dreseld, Su-Koro is a boiling hot city that rivals the temperatures of Ta and Po-Koro. The Su-Matoran dig pits around and inside their city walls and line them with protodermis for their Energized Weapon manufacturing. They pour plasma inside the pits every hour and the worker class of the Su-Matoran have to go about the lengthy process of creating the weapon's energy carbines. Po-Wahi: Po-Koro - The exporter of sculptures and building materials, Po-Koro is located inside the Po-Rode Desert '''and features a huge quarry that dominates the center of the city. A spire extends from the quarry's base in which the Turaga lives. '''Le-Wahi: Le-Koro '''- This city is built inside the deepest part of the '''Le-Rode Jungle with towering skyscrapers lined with green. The Turaga resides inside a giant tower with fans along the sides and top. Many other Matoran live and work inside this tower. Ga-Wahi: Ga-Koro - Built half on land and half in the water, Ga-Koro is the main researcher of various Water-Rahi and exporter of Slisc, a sea weed commonly eaten around Rode Nui. Its Turaga resides in the Urtanre, a underwater manor that overlooks the Hashre Reef. Ba-Wahi: Ba-Koro - A city built in the ash wastes of Ba-Rode at the base of the mountain Baelern. Its buildings are large domes with hatches at the top that open out allowing fresh air into the buildings whenever wanted. It has underground testing chambers for Le-Koro made vehicles and 'testing' their resistance by destroying them using the compressive powers of gravity. Vo-Wahi: Vo-Koro - This city is the main powerhouse of Rode Nui, spreading electricity in underground power-lines to each of the Koros. The Vo-Koro workers are the most dedicated in all of Rode Nui. It is located along the western shores of Rode Nui inside the electrified wastelands of Vo-Rode. Onu-Wahi: Onu-Koro - This city houses the mines of Rode Nui and the Archives of Onrel, named after the late Toa of Earth that defended Rode Nui. The Underground passageways and rooms are said to go out under the sea bed and bellow the Urada Volcano. Named Matoran of Rode Nui * Iraku - Onu-Matoran * Nupiak '''- Po-Matoran Current Toa of Rode Nui '''Toa Hinaltu * Kinau - Toa of Fire (Team Leader) * Halisu - Toa of Ice * Koamu - Toa of Plasma * Lekua - Toa of Air * Tapiri '''- Toa of Water (Deceased) * '''Hukua - Toa of Gravity * Kara - Toa of Lightning * Luhuvo - Toa of Stone (Deceased) * Tutaho- Toa of Stone * Narole - Toa of Earth Known Turaga of Rode Nui Toa Rode (Turaga): * Turaga Tiran - Turaga of Ta-Koro (Deceased) * Turaga Hadrep - Turaga of Ko-Koro (Deceased) * Turaga Okaru - Turaga of Su-Koro (Deceased) * Turaga Rerhu '''- Turaga of Le-Koro (Deceased) * '''Turaga Nuhi - Turaga of Ga-Koro (Deceased) * Turaga Ahknu - Turaga of Ba-Koro (Deceased) * Turaga Nasini - Turaga of Vo-Koro (Deceased) * Turaga Rakha - Turaga of Po-Koro (Deceased) * Turaga Onrel - Turaga of Onu-Koro (Deceased) Toa Lynaka (Turaga): * Turaga Elcha - Turaga of Ta-Koro * Turaga Maenru - Turaga of Ko-Koro * Turaga Barikau '''- Turaga of Su-Koro * '''Turaga Utalra - Turaga of Le-Koro * Turaga Gelira - Turaga of Ga-Koro * Turaga Jaiirut '''- Turaga of Ba-Koro * '''Turaga Kuriktu - Turaga of Vo-Koro * Turaga Manaru - Turaga of Po-Koro * Turaga Jahi - Turaga of Onu-Koro Category:User:Rubikia Category:Islands Category:Southern Islands